veganfandomcom-20200213-history
Christianity
Arguments While we make sacrifices for others we love, we in turn receive the love we put out into the world tenfold. Still, one such love which often goes overlooked is the love for our fellow creatures, animals. Altruism doesn’t just end with human beings. It stretches out, encompassing ourselves, others and nature itself. So how can we put this sense of altruism into real-life? By practicing its values with animal creatures around us. God the Creator cares for the creatures, Proverbs 12:10.There is suffering in this world because of humanity's sin, rebellion in turning against God's will. We don't have to continue in that. We can know the design in the beginning is a model of the way of God's perfect will for us in the design meant for us. Meat permitted in extreme conditions was not said that this was to last, if the permission was used, blood was to be completely removed, before use in even cooking, you are not to have it. The perfection that the redeemed will be brought back to in the renewed world will not have any harm to animals. There will be no hurt or harm at all there. Variety The title of Christian has been claimed to mean different things. Many draw their title from biblicism, upon which there are many disagreements in understanding. Most include the Old Testament and the New Testament, though there are some that place the Old Testament as a lesser half of the Holy Bible or remove it entirely, refuse the New Testament and/or Apocrypha books, which can include Jewish apocrypha. There are also those that pick which verses they believe to be from the original writings. Others merely adhere to historical teachings of Christ located outside the bible, viewing the Gospel as tainted by tyrannical edits intended to control Christians. Aside from these, there are branches that grew from one or a combination of the examples aforementioned, but do not heed the holiness of Christ. Then you have more diversity with denominations, and with the nondenominational, antidenominational, predenominational (different thoughts on the meaning of this), unorganized and/or Christians against authority in the church (preferring voluntarism, biblical studies and educational debates), creating a great deal of diversity in conclusions regarding vegetarianism. This can stretch from raw, anti-killing fruitarianism (where future plants--seeds and nuts--are not killed, coming from the belief that Adam and Eve had this diet before sin and death came upon the world) to lacto-vegetarianism (First Corinthians Chapter Three Verse Two) to cooked kosher diets (see biblical kosher laws and biblical sacrifices). There are also Christians that, while aiming for the healthiest and kindest vegetarian lifestyle, do not refuse to deviate from this in a survivalist situation, referring to verses diplaying man's dominion and greater value, and verses showing man's obligation to be as loving as Christ toward slaves, as He is toward sinners. The Seventh-day Adventist Church The most prominant of the vegetarian-oriented Christian groups is the Seventh-day Adventist (SDA)Church (1). Its founder and prophet Ellen White, was vegetarian; the church officially promotes lacto-ovo-vegetarianism, though fewer than half of its members practice it (2)" "The SDA prophet asked her readers a century ago to 'think of the cruelty to animals that meat-eating involves and its effect on those who inflict it.' (3) In the book on their fundamental beliefs (4) there is a mention that 'God's original diet for man did not include animal flesh food because He did not envision the taking of animal's life.' Otherwise the church's vegetarian liturature concentrates on human health. However the strong vegetarian stand by SDA's has lessed animal cruelty more than any other Christian church..." (5) Seventh Day Adventist Reform Movement This church separated from the main SDA body over conscientious objection to war. By emphasising the prophet's pacifism, they could not ignore her vegetarian stand, a membership condition (6). Some are vegan. members must 'abstain form such foods and drinks which are injurious to the body such as flesh foods, fish, animal fats, alcoholic drinks...'(7) They note that 'grains, fruits, nuts and vegetables consitute the diet chosen for us by our Creator'.(8)" Creation 7th Day Adventist Church "This small group (9), which claims members worldwide, separated from the SDA church in 1991. Unlike the parent body, its members are expected to be vegetarian." International Missionary Society (11)of the Seventh Day Adventis 111 Part "The International Missionary Society is another split fromt he SDA church, and its members are vegetarian." Evangelism Australia "An independent SDA organisation, Evengelism Australia (18) has centres for week-long health courses that serve only vegan food." Remnant Herald "This organisation is separate from and critical of the SDA church while stating they remain loyal members. Their study of writings of their church's prophet leads them to adhere to veganism, while the main church's same study has it recommending vegetarianism (19). This is understandable. One page of her writings has both 'some, in abstaining from milk, eggs and butter, ave failed to suppy the system with nourishment' and 'time will come when we may have to discard some articles of diet we now use, such as milk and cream and eggs'.(20)" Hour Apostolic Sabbatarian Church "Vegetarianism is a strict doctrine of this church.(10)" Albert Schweitzer Fellowship "The fellowship (12) is loyal to and supportive of the work established by the 1952 Nobel Peace Prize winner Dr Albert Schwietzer, a Christian theologian and humanitarian who moved from his Swiss residence to set up a jungle hospital in Lambarene, Gabon. His 'reverence for life' philosophy ensured that he would be vegetarian early in the last century when such was far from common..." Bible Christian Church "After 120 years, the Bible Christian Church ceased in 1930, owing ot a shortage of vegetarians and the church's insistance that its members take a vow not to eat meat. Ministers of this church founded the original Vegetarian Society (in Britain), as well as the American Vegetarian Society and the International Vegetarian Union. (13)" Catholic Church "St Francis of Assisi was a vegetarian Catholic monk; Franciscan, Trappist and Benedictine monks remain Catholic vegetarians." Christian Science "The Church of Christ, Scientist, to give it the official name, was founded more than a century ago by Mary Baker Eddy. Some members are vegetarian, but the church 'has no philosophy regarding vegetarians and our members are free to make their own decisions regarding these matters'. (14)" Lifestream International "This Tasmanian group's members are taught to be vegetarians. (15)" New Church "Once known as the Church of the New Jerusalem, and now, more sensibly, as the New Church, this was a pioneer Christian vegetarian group. Founded by Emmanual Swedenborg was vegetarian (16). The New Church's influence on the vegetarian movement has mostly been through one of its offshoots, the Bible Christian Church. Joseph Brotherton, a founder of the UK's Vegetarian Society and anti-death penalty and child labour campaigner, was a member. New Church members today have little interest in vegetarianism." Salvation Army "The Army's founder, William Booth was a vegetarian. That is of no interest to modern Salvationists, most being unaware of this fact. A vestige of the founder's stand is still in print: 'It is a great delusion to suppose that flesh meat of any kind is essential to health'. (17)" The second General, William's son Bramwell wrote a pamphlet ' The Advantages of a Vegetarian Diet' and used to preach on what he called The Gospel of Porridge' Essene Nazarean Church "The Essene Nazarean Church is an 'esoteric spiritual order, which fully embraces the deeper levels of the ancient Nazarean Way of Yeshua Ha Machiakh . (21)" Order of Nazorean Essenes "The Order of Nazorean Essenes, is a peculiar blend of Buddhism and Christianity (22) is vegan." Universal Equalitarian Church "This somewhat grandiose church name is usually followed by the sub-title 'Where All Species Are Created Equal', which says it all. (23)" Category:Religion